Wonders of the World
This is the second episode of Ben 34: (Series). Plot (Carl): Hello Dad! I am sorry with what happened you need to come here, its important Verdona is here. (Grandpa): Verdona! I am coming wait there! They reach the house. (Grandpa): Verdona! How are you? Why are you here? (Verdona): Ahh, Max I came to take your grand daughter to Anodyle. (Ben): Ano what? (Verdona): So it seems he is my Grandson. (Ben): You are my Grandmom? (Verdona): Yes, well let's not waste time let's go out! Suddenly Verdona, Max, Ben and Gwen dissapear. (Carl): Where did they go? (Frank): Darn it! They took Gwen with them. That means she too is a Anodite! In Anodyle. (Verdona): Gwen dear, I would like to introduce you to someone you should call sister (Gwen): Sister? (Grandpa): Yes,your sister. She was your twin sister, When you both were born, Verdona came and took your sister away. (Gwen): What?! I have a sister! (Ben): So I have two dweeby sisters, oh come on. The twin sister of Gwen comes out. Suddenly Ben goes flying up in the air. (Ben): Woah! Put me down already, unknown twin of Gwen. (Verdona): Charmcaster! Ben comes back to the ground. (Ben): Charmcaster? What type of name is that? Does she cast charming people for film roles or something? (Charmcaster): Shut up! Say no more! (Gwen): So if you are a witch? Does that mean I am a witch. (Charmcaster): Witch? Who do you think your calling witch! Suddenly Gwen goes flying in the air. (Verdona): Charmcaster, is that the way you treat your sister! Gwen dear, it is Anodite. Gwen comes down to the ground. (Charmcaster): Sister? She isn't my sister! If you took her with me she could have been my sister. If you took me atleast once to see my sister I would have not worried! Gwen is thinking about something. (Verdona): What is it dear? (Gwen): Well if I am an Anodite why didn't you take me from the beginning. (Verdona): I didn't want your father to be childless. (Ben): Wait a sec..Wait a second. Grandpa how many more secrets do you have to hide! First that you are my Granduncle second that I have another cousin. (Grandpa): Shut up Ben! (Verdona): Yes that would be good. Well Charmcaster, wait where is she? (Gwen): There she is she is running away! (Verdona): That means she is practising. (Ben): When do we get to go! I am bored with family melodrama!! (Verdona): Shut up! (Gwen): This unfair! You all get to say shut up and I don't get to! (Ben): Shut up!!! There was an akward silence. (Ben): That's better! Charmcaster comes runnning. (Charmcaster): Verdona! Send them back to home, there's a problem! (Ben): Well that's nothing I can handle everything since I have the omnitrix! Charmcaster sees that Ben has the omnitrix. (Charmcaster): Well than we both can fight the demon alone. Before anyone could say anything, Ben disappeared with Charmcaster. (Ben): Where is the demon,tell me? (Charmcaster): Bubliya Poptropreto. (Ben): Hey speak english I don't understand Anoty or whatever your language is. Ben didn't realise that Charmcaster was trying to change places with Ben. (Ben as Charmcaster): Oh no I am you! Then Charmcaster teleports them back to where everyone was, she acts like Ben. (Charmcaster as Ben): Done! (Verdona): Good Well Ben you can go back to your own dimension. (Ben as Charmcaster): Noo! Don't do that I am Ben! (Verdona): Enough with your jokes! Well Get back to training! So Verdona dissapeared with all of them leaving Ben who was as Charmcaster. (Ben as Charmcaster): Nooo! To Be Continued..... Trivia * Charmcaster is Gwen's sister. * Verdona makes her debut. Category:Ben 34 Category:Lsvel03 Category:Lsvel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1